


how to spoon

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, why are you reading this you could be doing better things with your time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli





	how to spoon

"how to spoon:" isaac began. "dick hard in the butt, titty in my hand, kiss ya neck, hell yeah."

"what?" bomberman asked.

"HOW TO SPOON" isaac repeated. "DICK HARD IN THE BUTT, TITTY IN MY HAND, KISS YA NECK, HELL YEAH."

"what?" bomberman said again.

"ＨＯＷ ＴＯ ＳＰＯＯＮ" isaac repeated. "ＤＩＣＫ ＨＡＲＤ ＩＮ ＴＨＥ ＢＵＴＴ, ＴＩＴＴＹ ＩＮ ＭＹ ＨＡＮＤ, ＫＩＳＳ ＹＡ ＮＥＣＫ, ＨＥＬＬ ＹＥＡＨ."


End file.
